Occasional Affection
by De Ore Leonis
Summary: Lucius is mildly worried about what sort of look he sees in the other's eyes. He hopes it is affection. Encounters without affection aren't very pleasant. Set during their school years.


**Warnings:** Rated for a reason,explicit male/male scenes, bondage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or location

**Occasional Affection**

Lucius was reclining on his side on his bed in the dormitory, facing away from the door. He was the only one there. Everyone else was still downstairs eating dinner. Dessert had not yet arrived.

His scanty summer sleeping robe came up just above his knee and barely hid the lines of his collar bone. He knew that his jaw line was too strong to be called pretty, his nose too striking. It was his lips and eyes that caught the attention of some of the other boys. His lips reddened at the least amount of arousal and his eyes were framed by long lashes. The eyes themselves retained a pleasing softness that many of the other boys in his house lost as a consequence of seeing too much. Their eyes quickly turned hard and flinty. He smiled bitterly to himself. His upbringing was no less arduous, he had experienced things that would make them all cringe, but he was much better at hiding it.

There was only one boy who had managed to see past those soft, liquid eyes. If boy was even the right term for what he was. The very first time they'd met, that one had seen straight through him, he had seen the pain and anger…among other things.

Lucius shivered slightly. He had left dinner early to avoid those thoughts. He had felt those eyes on him while he ate, knowing what they wanted and recognising the hunger. But that was the point. He couldn't tell what sort of hunger it was.

They had been together before, many times in fact. Enough for him to call the owner of those eyes master. What worried him was the volatility of those encounters.

Sometimes it was all caresses and whispered words of endearment, other times… he shuddered. He was no stranger to the subtle play of dominance and submission, he revelled in it. He had been on either side of that line many times and always enjoyed the results. Almost always.

With his master, sometimes there was an odd flavour to their playing. Sometimes his master was viciously gentle until Lucius begged. Or so softly brutal that his screams would have woken up the entire dormitory, where it not for the silencing charms. What scared him about those times was not what his master did, but the totally detached way he would do it. His master's words were poison dripping into his ear, eating away at him, but it was still said as an afterthought. At those times he felt he didn't matter, _knew _he didn't matter at all. It wasn't even about his flesh; he was simply a mind that his master could tear apart at his leisure. He was still taken, still penetrated, but only for the humiliation, only because he wanted it and his master knew it. He drifted off, not even bothering to slip under the covers.

(---)

Lucius awoke to the feeling of cool, slender fingers trailing down his back. He stiffened. He would recognise the feel of his master's fingers in any context. He didn't remember removing his robe. Still tense, he licked his darkening lips as desire began to wash over him.

"Shh," a voice soothed. "There are some simple illusions and a silencing charm in place. No one would see or hear a thing if they woke up."

The blond relaxed and not because of the words spoken, though that was a relief. It was the warm amusement in his master's voice that reassured him.

The cool hands coaxed him to lie on his back and he complied. Despite his rather heavy build he knows he doesn't have the strength to resist his master. He doesn't know if it's magic strengthening his master, or weakening him. He should have the strength to easily win a fight, but in the bedroom something changes and he is always forced to submit. One way or another.

He feels a wand trail down the smooth planes of his chest and he tenses. His master may be in a warm mood. But he has suffered too much by that wand to suppress his natural response.

Soft laughter greets his fear. Despite the charms, his master always speaks softly in bed, even when Lucius is screaming for mercy that never comes.

The wand is withdrawn, but still he pants. Fear and arousal mingle together. His master draws in a long breath as if to savour the scent of such intangible responses. Cool fingers whisper over his hot skin, making him twitch and moan, desperate for something more substantial. He knows better than to ask.

Finally cool lips press lightly against his. Their touch is elusive and despite the flutter of fear in his stomach he hungrily returns it, trying to draw his master into a fiercer, deeper kiss. His master tolerates this as a demonstration of Lucius' lack of control, but refuses to be drawn in. He sits back, a smile curving about his lips that glisten slightly with the other's saliva.

"Spread," he commands.

Lucius spreads just a little too eagerly and instantly regrets it as soft laughter once again fills his ears.

"Very eager tonight, aren't you?"

The blond braces for the inevitable, the lightest touch, a stroke like silk or the brush of a feather. He moans, trying to suppress the urge to writhe as cool fingers play mercilessly with him. Sometimes harder, sometimes almost enough to give some relief and then soft again. Almost too light to feel.

The game continues over his thighs and aching arousal. He begins to beg as he writhes, hoping it will amuse his master enough so that he may be granted some relief. After what seems like an eternity it stops. The wand traces down his chest once again and he freezes. Fear sharpens his hunger as he watches it flick a complex pattern in the air above him. A familiar one. Ropes wrap tightly around his wrists and ankles and anchor him to the four posts of his bed; leaving him blatantly spread for his master's pleasure.

The sweat begins to evaporate off his skin and he waits for the familiar feeling of cold slickness inside him, between his legs. He finds the sensation incredibly arousing and remembers when his master once did it to him during class. He had almost groaned and whimpered out loud. His master hadn't even looked in his direction and continued to take notes. However his left hand was idly stroking up and down the length of his wand.

Nothing happens. He lifts his head, wondering what torment will follow. His master is still kneeling between his legs. A cruel smile adorns his features. Slowly, deliberately he lets the tip of his tongue slide over his top lip.

Lucius tenses. Then he feels a tongue flick over the tip of his arousal. He moans. His master's fingers and lips are cool and dry, but his tongue feels warm and moist. The contrast excites him. If there was enough slackness in the ropes he would buck, but he is painfully stretched out and denied any movement. As such he is forced to lie their and take whatever teasing his master so desires.

After a few minutes he feels lips close over him. Expert lips and tongue bring him closer and closer. He is surprised that his master swallows it all. The level of skill at this particular task also surprises him.

Even the experienced boys he uses are not this good. He wonders again if it magic. Somehow he doubts it. He isn't denied his pleasure this time and with the adept coaxing of his master he is soon screaming out his long denied pleasure.

He flinches when his master stretches out beside him. The ropes remain in place. Cool fingers idly stroke his chest and then the contours of his face, over his cheek bones and forehead.

"You're very pretty," his master sighs as he lets his forefinger drifts across Lucius' lips.

He feels fingers twine in his silky hair. The kiss that follows is chaste. He whimpers softly against those cool lips. It isn't enough, he wants something hungry and desperate to mirror the way he feels. Still, all he gets is that light, soft touch. His master is always so controlled.

He gasps as the previously expected feeling of slickness settles between his legs. In one smooth movement his master has sheathed himself. The silencing charms prevent anyone from noticing. The ecstatic screams would have easily woken the dormitory. His master thrusts slow and lazily and he can't help but writhe around, desperate for quicker, harder movements.

With a soft smile his master grants his unspoken request. He braces himself over the splayed blond and thrusts in deep and hard. His moans are soft and measured despite the other's loud groans and whimpers.

Lucius does not usually desire this sort of position. He prefers to take rather than be taken, but with his master, there is a difference. There is more than a physical craving for this and he climaxes with his master's name on his lips.

Only a slight shudder and the hot wetness between Lucius' legs indicate that his master has finished. The other youth's control is almost disquieting.

(---)

His master rises from the bed and stretches. Lucius, still tied to the bed, watches with hungry eyes. He's always thought his master's leaner frame was prettier than his. As his master begins untangling the charms he calls over his shoulder, "You were very pleasing tonight, Lucius."

Lucius nods at the compliment. His long blond hair brushes the pillow. As his master quietly slips away the ropes begin to dissolve. Lucius sits up and massages his wrists and ankles. He watches the patch of darkness that veiled his master's exit. He smiles. It was good tonight. He felt some genuine affection from the other. That means that he knows quite clearly which of his master's two names would accurately describe what was done.

"Thank you, Tom. It was very pleasing," he whispers and hopes that he won't have to face a night with Lord Voldermort for some time.

(---)

(---)

**Author's Notes:** The timescale between these two characters is ambiguous. This means I can't prove that they were around the same age at school. However I challenge anyone to find a single line in the books which _disproves_ this

**New Note:** Thankyou to **fyren** **galan**, **ScarecrowKakashiANBU** and **felicia2235** for accepting my challenge and providing a correction. This story is in fact AU as Tom and Lucius were never in school together (dang). For the exact evidence, check out the reviews.

.


End file.
